


Private Zone

by memberBerrycake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memberBerrycake/pseuds/memberBerrycake
Summary: 小别胜新婚
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 53





	Private Zone

刘扬扬推着行李箱进门就看见肖俊蹲在地上找着什么，刚洗完的头发还在往下滴水，身上套着简单的T恤和裤衩。  
一个月不见怎么回来也不兴奋一下？

“你在找什么？”他想了想还是低着头问地上那一坨。  
肖俊闻声仰起脸看了眼虚掩着的门口，黄冠亨吵着打游戏的声音还能清晰传来，素淡的样子看上去有些心不在焉：“……在找，吹风机。”

刘扬扬狐疑地把门关上，从旁边的抽屉里找出吹风机递给他。一个月没回宿舍什么都没变样，连肖俊也没变样，他甚至都没看出来人在视讯里说的有在锻炼。  
“就还在原来的位置放着啊？”  
肖俊不看他，慢吞吞接过吹风机往床边走。

刘扬扬从落地就兴奋得不行的心渐渐归于平静。他想给肖俊一个惊喜，今天早上起飞前只是说一天都没法联系，等晚上回宿舍看肖俊慌张皱眉的样子再哄他不要生气云云，但是现在看来也没必要了。  
他把行李箱铺在地上开始一件件收拾带回来的衣服，放假的时间刘扬扬做了他想做的事，去旅行，看到形形色色的风景和人，然后有时间就打电话给封闭在家的肖俊吧啦吧啦讲来讲去。钱锟推门进来把正在吹头的人吓得离地三米高，刘扬扬回过头：“锟哥，宿舍好歹有点私人空间嘛！敲敲门！”  
“不好意思不好意思，”钱锟笑得脸皱起来，看样子他们在客厅正在玩游戏，“你俩别闷在房间里了，出来呆呆。”  
“我想睡觉啦。”肖俊把吹风机关掉，走过去推队长的肩膀，絮絮叨叨地聊了一会才把门关上。锁死。

“刘扬扬……”  
被叫到的人回过头看他：“嗯？”  
肖俊背着光站，直挺挺的，脸上，露出来的脖颈锁骨，小臂小腿，没有一处不透着洗澡过后的那种白里透红，蒸腾着把沐浴液的香气往刘扬扬鼻子里送。他站在那表情挣扎着，在纠结什么，刘扬扬除了觉得他情绪不对以外还什么都不知道。  
单薄的人吸了吸鼻子：“我把门锁上了。”  
刘扬扬盯着他，缓慢地从散乱在地上的衣物里站起身。他们离得很近，肖俊垂着眼睛用睫毛把情绪全部遮起来，刘扬扬往前跨了一步，手捏着肖俊的手腕往前一带他们就贴在了一起。  
“你说什么？我没听清……”他从人身侧把手臂环到背后一下一下摩挲，肖俊的鼻息凉凉的，不太明显地带着一点薄荷味。  
“我说你刚才没关门…”  
刘扬扬挑眉：“哦。所以刚才不好意思？”  
他的手已经向下摸去，在宽松的运动短裤的裤腰外沿勾着，拿手指刮肖俊腰腹上的肌肉。肖俊说在举铁就真的是认真举铁，放假在家也总和他说在做有氧运动，他问干嘛这么积极，那边哼哼着又不说话了。这会摸到确实感觉颇有成效，光滑又紧致的肌肤纹理，摸不够，脸正过去追着他亲，吸起嘴角的软肉不松口。  
真的太想他了。  
刘扬扬抱着他跨过满地飞扬的杂物上了床，肖俊的呼吸磕磕绊绊，已经开始不受控制地抽气。他们没在宿舍做过，润滑剂和套子一个都没有，刘扬扬想着互相解决一下明天再说，手从运动短裤下面摸进去安抚动了情的人。

“……你没穿内裤？”  
他一巴掌就摸到了屁股上的软肉。肖俊的裤管里空荡荡的，再往前探就是细嫩的小腹，性器已经半勃。  
“我……我洗完澡还没来得及换……呃！”刘扬扬没说话，用隔着T恤在他胸前的舔弄回答了他。

从什么时候开始觉得刘扬扬不是个小孩？肖俊想应该是第一次见他吃醋那天。  
具体什么事也忘记了，对象是谁都不记得，他有时候很迷糊，记忆里和刘扬扬相关的不太愉快的事都选择忘掉，只记得刘扬扬用那种漠然的，被伤害很深的眼神望着他，嘴抿成一条线，然后和他大吵了一架。吵到最后刘扬扬眼眶都是红的，肖俊知道自己逼急了什么话都会说，刘扬扬吸着鼻子忍住眼泪的样子还是让他狠狠地痛了一下。  
吵完又不说话，但照样每天帮他拿水等他上车一起去公司。  
他想原来刘扬扬是这样一个男人，小孩外表下心思坚定又隐忍，如果被伤害了就真的是道无法愈合的口子，明明喜欢也绝不放下尊严，走得彻底。  
但挽回刘扬扬又是极其简单的事，他只需要他主动开口说第一句话，或者稍微靠近他一点，而后在床上按着他像钉钉子一样做爱。敏感又强势的占有欲。

“那万一推门进来的不是我呢？”这时候刘扬扬已经红了眼。  
“不……不会有人发现的啊……”  
除了你又没人扒我裤子，肖俊上面被压着亲，手又被带着往下去解刘扬扬的裤带，脑袋晕晕的感到疑惑。  
刘扬扬皱起眉头，粗鲁地咬他的耳垂：“万一就被黄冠亨还是谁看到了…？”

“你别生气。”  
肖俊终于肯和他对视，眼睛里已经积了一层雾气。他也很想他，想得他快发疯，想得他后面迫不及待想要被什么东西操进来。  
可他觉得好害羞，只是洗澡的时候想着刘扬扬的样子自慰了一下就把内裤都弄湿了，他又不好意思叫队友帮忙拿新的，只能忍着羞耻感真空走出了浴室。

“我本来想找新的穿上……”他推一推刘扬扬示意他起身，然后自己跪在了刘扬扬双腿之间，“可是你门都不关，叫我怎么说？”  
他隔着内裤捧着刘扬扬勃起的东西又舔又咬，脸上烧起不正常的潮红。口水抹在深色的内裤上洇出淫靡的痕迹，门外传来队友看电视的声音，说话的声音，不时发出大笑，而屋子里只有口交发出的咕叽咕叽的声音，还有刘扬扬压不住的低喘。  
肖俊不怎么爱给刘扬扬做这个，刘扬扬连哄带骗着，或者先把人伺候舒服了才被口过几次，技术不算好。今天知道刘扬扬真的生气了，主动卖力吞吐起来，一下一下吸溜，在用舌头在马眼处打转画圈，眼睛抬起来去看刘扬扬的反应。  
刘扬扬撑在身体一侧的手被肖俊牵起来按在他的胸口求他帮着揉，嗓子里也蚊子一样随着抽插的动作发出细细的哼声。  
被阴茎插嘴也能插得爽了？  
刘扬扬一股火直往下腹窜去，拉起肖俊和他接吻。唾液混着膻腥味，肖俊跪立着跟他舌吻也不老实，手又溜下去摸他的勃起。

“你想不想我？”刘扬扬克制着，但声音还是被欲望熏得沙哑颤抖。  
“想。”  
他存心逗人，灼热的鼻息都喷在本就红透的脸颊上：“怎么想的？不穿内裤那种想？”  
“…………嗯。”  
还要怎么说，总不可能告诉他光是想想下面就泛滥成灾了。

刘扬扬有时候觉得肖俊真就是妖精，吸人魂魄于无形那一类。此时他俩尚且算衣衫完整，肖俊没打算做到最后一步，但刘扬扬的手已经先一步扒下了他的裤子，揉着他的臀肉往两边掰。肖俊下意识夹紧腿，但效果适得其反——  
“我懂了，你就这么想的。”  
刘扬扬举着从他穴口探到的汁液在他眼前晃两下，然后全部吞进嘴里。  
根本不需要扩张，因为他提前在浴室都玩过了。刘扬扬发狠一般压着他的腿在他耳朵旁边教训他，如果以后再敢在宿舍自慰他一定把他操得下不来床。肖俊搂着他的脖子承受进入，一寸一寸推进去后舒服得发出带着哭腔的叹息，他不敢大声叫，他甚至不敢张嘴说话，怕一开口就是媚到自己也没办法听下去的声音。直到刘扬扬开始挺动了他才觉得不对劲，扒拉着扬起脸用气声问人是不是没戴套。  
“没有套……”刘扬扬舔他的脖子，“本来没想做的，是你欠操。”  
刘扬扬的东西在他身体里紧紧贴合，突起的筋络被他感受得清清楚楚，每动一下都让他止不住地想往后缩。原来戴套和不戴套真的有差别，他颤栗着想，腰被刘扬扬一手拢住，无处可逃一般承受着越来越大幅度的操弄，他被那种真实的摩擦带来的快感弄软了整个身体。刘扬扬一边操还要一边问他话，爽不爽厉不厉害深不深，他只能哼哼唧唧泄几个音节出来当作回答，把脸埋在刘扬扬肩膀上，靠吮着他的肉不让自己叫出来。

“叩叩” “扬扬？”

被叫到的人起身把阴茎从吸人的小穴里退出来，牵着肖俊下床又趴在了地毯上才回应：“怎么了？”  
“没事……我们熄灯睡了，你收拾好赶紧洗澡睡觉吧？”是董思成的声音。  
“知道了思成哥。”  
“……别熬夜。”  
他扶着滚烫的性器从后面一点一点刺入，全部埋进去以后立马就找到了那个点，肖俊手捂着嘴还是叫了出来，绵软的带着情欲的，从他那副自带混响的嗓子里发出的女人一样的呻吟。  
“扬扬？”董思成还没走。  
“知道啦知道啦……”他一边缓慢抽动着一边扬起脸冲着门口喊，“你快睡吧，我马上就去洗。”

肖俊求饶一样回过头冲他摇头，手还紧紧捂在嘴上，眼泪一滴一滴往下淌。刘扬扬俯下身贴住他白皙的后背，一下下亲他，手握住前面撸他的东西，换来身下的人更剧烈的挣扎。  
肖俊逃开他的嘴唇，鼻音重重的带着哭腔：“扬扬……求你……那里不要…啊啊！”  
“可我还没开始呢……”刘扬扬故作委屈，下身又直又狠地朝那个点撞去。  
“不不不要……呜啊啊…太大声了……”  
“你知不知道你吸得有多紧？”他没办法控制自己不加快速度，小腹撞在臀肉上不可避免地发出“啪啪啪”的响声。  
肖俊听到之后害怕得往前逃，被刘扬扬捞回来更大力更大声地撞。声音越大他越怕被外面的人听到，即使此时客厅里早就空无一人，大家都回到了自己的房间，他甚至从中感受到偷情的快感，小声的呻吟随着刘扬扬快速抽插的节奏不断地从鼻腔哼出，听着逐渐加快的肉体撞击的声音小穴一阵阵的紧缩。肖俊被操得浑身泛红，刘扬扬突然直起腰换了个频率，他自己伸手去抚慰前端，在一波接一波的攻击下呜咽着射了出来。

手脚都软了，刘扬扬扶着腰也没用，肖俊闭眼等着高潮过去之后就趴在了地上，整个人爽得有些缺氧。  
“我没力气了……”他歪过头冲刘扬扬撒娇。  
刘扬扬的指尖从他脆弱的后颈一路向下，脊梁骨，腰窝，臀，大腿根，痒意被他激起，肖俊趴在地上扭动不停，嘴里小小声，但断断续续地念着“扬扬”。他还想被插入，还不够，还要更多更多。  
刘扬扬从后面把他的腿打开了些，把东西放进去，在翘臀上拍了一巴掌才就着肖俊后趴的姿势开始耸动起来。刘扬扬骨节分明的手就落在肖俊头侧，他被顶弄得头脑发昏，满腔爱意不知道怎么传达才好一样，抓起刘扬扬的手学着抽插的动作一根一根舔弄。乳头和阴茎都随着动作被地毯上粗糙的颗粒摩擦着，肖俊打着颤说好爽好舒服，刚刚高潮过的后穴又开始不安地搅动。  
“快一……快一点……”  
“啊！！啊啊啊啊……！”  
刘扬扬又重又深地插进去几次，感受着肖俊的紧绷知道他又要到了，手捏着他的下巴强迫他抬起脸和他接吻，快速操干下面的穴道几十下，然后深深埋在肖俊的最深处，用嘴堵住他的尖叫听他哭着痉挛。

地毯被弄脏了。  
肖俊回过神来想，并且自己已经射了两次，而刘扬扬却一点绷不住的迹象都没有。虽然之前有在好好健身，体力没有差成以前那样做一次起码要缓三天的程度，但他怀疑刘扬扬是不是背着他偷偷练了持久力。  
什么啊，明明比我年龄小……肖俊捂着脸不想起身，刘扬扬还埋在他的身体里准备下一轮的进攻。  
“你怎么还不射啊？”他忍不住蔫蔫地问了一句，“是我夹得不够紧？”  
刘扬扬退出来把他翻了个个儿，他仰着脖子接受了一个漫长的非常认真的吻，七荤八素间听到刘扬扬嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇说：“我想看着你的脸射。”  
他奖励一样亲了亲小孩的嘴角，躺平了伸手去摸刘扬扬还鼓胀着的阴茎，自己推着把东西吃了进去。  
“………肖德俊，你是不是真的欠干。”刘扬扬受不了这样的主动，把肖俊两条腿架在自己的肩膀上搭好，大开大合地抽插起来。  
肖俊的后穴无论什么时候都温暖又温柔，像他的人一样把刘扬扬包裹起来，容许他的每一次冲撞，配合他每一种姿势。他知道肖俊不轻易主动，所以他已经能感受得很明显，肖俊的爱，肖俊为了自己而改变的，而接受的，包括每一场隐秘的性爱，包括众目睽睽下那些只有两个人才懂的眼神、对话和心意。

“队内禁止恋爱，你们都知道吧？要保证营业的。”  
肖俊在刘扬扬释放在他体内的那几秒突然想起来，刚出道不久一次开会的时候经纪人像讲家常便饭提起的事，当时肖俊一下子触电一样在桌子底下甩开了和刘扬扬牵在一起的手。  
而后被刘扬扬面不改色地抓回来，握住，十指相扣，再怎么挣也挣不开。


End file.
